


A Pleasant Distraction

by GrizzlyBear1710



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Clexaweek2020, F/F, His Dark Materials Inspired, Same-Sex Daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyBear1710/pseuds/GrizzlyBear1710
Summary: Set in a modern, University setting, but everyone has daemons based on 'His Dark Materials' series. Clarke and Lexa were both the highest achieving students at their University, so were put on a group assignment together. But, there was one problem. Their daemons hated each other. Still, they had to get the group assignment done, despite their daemons warning them that the other is a distraction.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	A Pleasant Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Another late one, but hope you enjoy it!

Lexa’s daemon, Flame, who had taken the form of a snow leopard with snowy white fur with black splodges, was growling with all her fur standing on edge. Lexa felt a sixth sense kick in, knowing immediately that something – or someone – bad was around the corner. Defensively, she was poised, ready to either run or fight. Flame pricked her ears back, listening out for the threat. Her growling intensified until an orange fox rounded the corner. The cat hissed at Flame, then told to calm down by a stranger’s voice. Lexa looked up from the cat and spotted a young woman with wavy blonde hair. In another life, Lexa would have probably been attracted to her, but her daemon sensed that something was wrong. 

Before they could exchange words, a familiar daemon walked into the hallway of their University. It was a chestnut brown rabbit, the same colour as Professor Kane’s hair who strode in seconds afterwards. He smiled when he saw the two highest performing students that had just started University. They’d both received all A*s in their A-levels, so were identified as the top 1% in the UK. Kane was thrilled that they’d both chosen to study psychology where he was head of school. 

“Hey there, ladies. How are we today?” he asked with a kind smile, opening his office door for them to enter. 

“Not bad,” said Lexa with a shrug. 

“Good, thank you,” Clarke said at the same time. Both scowled at each other. 

“Good, good. Please, take a seat,” he said, gesturing to the two chairs opposite his desk. He slid around it and sat in his office chair, leaning forward with his elbows on the desk. 

“Have you two made your introductions?” Both women shook their heads. When Kane was met with a deafening silence, he looked between the women, then said, “Well, I’ll start. I’m Professor Kane, but you can just call me Marcus.” 

Clarke smiled sweetly, saying, “I’m Clarke and you can just call me Clarke…I guess.” Marcus chuckled politely, but the joke fell flat on the brunette who merely stared blankly at the blonde beside her. 

“My name’s Alexandria,” Lexa began, “But everyone calls me Lexa.” 

“Fantastic!” said Kane, clapping his hands together, “So, let me explain why you’re both here.” 

Lexa couldn’t believe it. She was being paired with Clarke to do a ‘special assignment’ together for an award. It was a group project, consisting of a speech, poster, and conducting research. The research was fairly simple. They just had to give out questionnaires to people, asking them about their relationship with their daemons and how they valued them. They were investigating whether people valued their daemons more or less than their siblings. Lexa would’ve been excited. She loved extra projects at A-level, but she had to work with Clarke who, for some reason, was giving her really bad vibes. She had to get this done, though. It would make her CV really stand out more than it already does. Working alongside the blonde for a few months equates to nothing in comparison to the benefits she’d reap. 

Storming back into her flat, Clarke threw down her satchel on the kitchen table and sighed. Already in their kitchen were her flatmates she’d met merely a few days ago: Raven and Octavia. 

“Damn Clarke, what’s up with you?” asked Raven. Clarke and Raven had become fast friends, both with matching banter and both coming out as bisexual to the rest of their flat. Raven’s daemon was, coincidentally, a Raven called Ship. Octavia’s daemon was a black and white cat called Xavier. 

“Even Jake looks stressed,” Octavia added, nodding to Clarke’s fox daemon. 

“I’ve been paired up with this girl from my course for an assignment,” Clarke huffed, dropping down on the sofa. 

“Sounds awful,” said Raven sarcastically, “What’s up with her?” Jake and Ship greeted each other on the opposite side of the room, nuzzling as best as a bird and furry mammal could. 

“I don’t know, but Jake did not like her, or her daemon. There’s just something off about her,” said Clarke. 

“What’s her daemon?” asked Octavia, leaning down to stroke Xavier. 

“A snow leopard. She’s huge,” said Clarke. 

“Whoa,” Octavia began, “I don’t know anyone with a big daemon. Jake was the largest I’d seen.” 

“Wait,” said Raven, “Her daemon is a she?” Clarke nodded in response, which Raven responded with, “How does that work?” 

“There’s a few theories. Most popular – and most tested – is because she’s probably gay. You usually get a daemon of the same gender that way,” said Octavia. 

“Daemontology really is the perfect degree for you,” Raven commented with a smile. 

Octavia returned the smile, adding, “I know.” 

Clarke and Lexa were scheduled to meet every week, at least once, to work on the project. They’d decided on meeting in the library in the centre of town. Clarke was already there with her laptop, pens, notebook, plain paper, pencils and highlighters out on a table towards the back. They had to sort out the questions for the questionnaire today. As soon as Clarke heard other students gasping, she knew Lexa had walked in. Nothing warranted a reaction like that than having a huge predator feline as your daemon. Not to mention, Jake bared his teeth the moment the doors opened, sensing Lexa’s daemon before Clarke could even see her. What was their deal? 

When Clarke looked up, she saw the woman was dressed in skinny, black jeans, a white vest top, black vans, and a dark green plaid shirt unbuttoned and with the sleeves rolled up partly to her elbows. Her hair was down in neat waves over one shoulder and she had a blue denim jacket slung over one arm and was sporting a backpack. Clarke couldn’t deny that the woman looked good, and maybe she could be attracted to her, but something was off between their daemons. 

“Good morning, Clarke,” said Lexa in a curt, but polite voice. 

“Hey, how are you?” replied Clarke, trying to stay polite. 

Lexa nodded, sitting down opposite the blonde, saying, “Not bad, you?”

“Good thank you. Shall we get started?” Asked Clarke, pulling out a pen and fresh piece of paper as Lexa nodded. 

Their politeness with each other didn’t last long. It lasted exactly fifteen minutes. 

“It is NOT a stupid idea, Lexa, you’re just being pretentious!” said Clarke.

“Clarke,” Lexa began, “Let me ask you something – do you have any siblings?” 

“No,” Clarke replied, unsure as to what Lexa was getting at. 

“I do, so I think I have a better idea as to what constitutes as a stupid question regarding siblings.” 

“That means nothing. I know a lot of people who have siblings and they said they’d kill their brother or sister for money,” Clarke argued. When Lexa laughed in her face, Clarke just grew angrier that the brunette wasn’t listening to her. “Hey,” she continued, “it’s a fair question!” 

“It’s the stupidest question I’ve ever heard,” Lexa said simply. 

“Why?” asked Clarke. 

“I hate my siblings, but would I kill them? No. If anyone threatened them, they’d die,” Lexa replied. 

“Oh, are they younger than you?” asked Clarke, thinking if that was the reason why she’d protect them. 

Laughing, Lexa said, “No, I’m the smallest. The youngest and the smallest.” Clarke was a little taken aback by this admission. Lexa was by no means small, with broad shoulders and standing at about 5 foot 7, compared to Clarke who was a little curvier and 5 foot 4. 

“So why are you so protective of them?”

“Clarke,” Lexa began with a sigh, “Please stop, your only child-ness is showing.” 

“What does that mean?” Clarke nearly yelled. 

“Nothing. It’s just obvious that you’re an only child. You don’t understand anything about having siblings and can’t take criticism. I’d put money on the fact that you always get your way as well.” 

“That’s so not true!” 

“Ooh, there’s you not taking criticism well,” said Lexa in a sing-song voice. Clarke nearly swung for her. 

Later that day, Lexa was sat in her room at her desk, typing up the questions her and Clarke had settled on for the questionnaire. As she was reading the crossed-out question about killing your siblings, she let out a chuckle, turning towards Flame. 

“Why do you hate Clarke so much? Or is it her daemon, Jake, was he called?” 

“You hate Clarke,” Flame replied, curling up beside Lexa’s feet. 

“How can I hate her when I don’t really know her that well? You seemed to hate her before I even saw her,” said Lexa, scratching behind her daemon’s ear. 

“I guess I just got a feeling about her.” 

“What about Jake?” 

“Same feeling,” said Flame. Lexa accepted her answer and got back to work. There must be something about Clarke and the fox that sets her on edge. Speak of the devil, Lexa’s phone buzzed with a text from the blonde.   
Clarke: Hey, do you want to come around to my flat tomorrow then we can get started on the information and debrief sheets. This is just so we can get started on sending out the questionnaires straight away x  
Lexa: Sure, what time? 

Clarke was a little disappointed that Lexa hadn’t included a kiss at the end of her message, but she replied nevertheless.   
Clarke: 12? I’ll make us some lunch   
Lexa: Sounds good. See you then

Lexa was confused as to why Clarke wanted to meet at the weekend, but it meant they’d get the research done faster, so she supposed it made sense. She’d just have to go straight from her gym session. The next day, Lexa spent an hour in the gym working on her upper body. She got changed fast into just a grey loose vest and blue jeans with her hair still tied up. When she reached Clarke’s building, she had to ring the blonde to tell her the password to get in. She climbed the stairs of the building, reaching the second floor and rapping on the door to where Clarke said her room was. However, she was greeted by a brunette and a bird. 

“Hey, are you Clarke’s hot study buddy?” asked Raven. 

“I’m Clarke’s study buddy. Whether I’m hot or not is up to you,” Lexa replied, grinning. Raven was impressed with her comeback. 

“Let me go get her,” she said, turning around, holding the door open for Lexa to enter their kitchen. For Uni halls, it was clean. Raven opened another door off the kitchen which led down a long corridor, knocking on the door about five doors down.

“I like Clarke’s housemate,” muttered Flame. 

Lexa reached down to stroke behind her ear, “Me too.” 

Shortly after, Clarke entered the kitchen where Lexa had sat down at the table. The first thing Lexa noticed was what the blonde was wearing. She was in black leggings, fluffy socks, slippers and a light blue hoodie with her hair still damp from her shower. She looked cute. 

“So, are you going to insult me?” Clarke asked, taking a seat beside the brunette. Flame growled as she did so. 

“That depends on whether you deserve insulting,” Lexa quipped. 

“Can you calm your daemon, please,” asked Clarke, glaring down at the snow leopard beside Lexa’s legs. Flame growled again. 

“She doesn’t like you. That’s not my fault,” said Lexa simply. 

Through the kitchen wall, Lexa could hear Clarke’s flatmate chatting to another person with their voices getting closer, “Seriously, Octavia, you should come and see Clarke’s hot friend.” The door to the kitchen opened, revealing the woman Lexa had met before and another woman Lexa assumed was Octavia. 

“Raven,” Clarke started, “we’re not friends.” 

Lexa grinned, seeing an opportunity and grabbing it, “But I’m hot?” Raven let out a laugh as Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Hell yes!” Raven said, going for a high five from Lexa who reciprocated. Clarke couldn’t help but notice the muscles of Lexa’s arms as she moved.   
However, Octavia’s attention was completely focused on Flame. Tentatively, Xavier stepped over to the snow leopard. Flame tilted her head towards the cat as they weighed each other up, then they nudged one another. 

“Wow, she’s beautiful,” said Octavia. 

“Told you she was,” mused Raven. 

“She meant the daemon,” said Clarke, rolling her eyes. 

“I get a lot of stares because of her,” Lexa replied with a smile aimed at Octavia. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault,” said Flame and Lexa chuckled, stroking her daemon. Purring a little, Flame stretched out her limbs, clearly comfortable in the presence of the trio. 

“See Clarke, it’s just you and Jake that Flame dislikes,” said Lexa. 

“Funnily enough, that’s how Jake feels about you and Flame,” Clarke replied. 

“I feel like we shouldn’t leave you too alone. You might kill each other,” said Raven, leaning against the counter. 

Clarke pursed her lips then said, “As long as we don’t speak, we get along quite well.” This raised a small snigger from Lexa. 

They were actually able to work for a full hour without an argument. There were a few snide comments, but nothing dissolved into a full-blown disagreement, which made a change. Clarke put some mozzarella sticks and chicken nuggets in the oven for lunch. So, they decided to take a break for food. They were almost done with the work anyway. Just as the food was done, Raven returned to the kitchen. 

“I’m bored and wanted to watch you two fight,” Raven announced, dropping down on the sofa, “My money’s on Lexa.” 

“Hey!” Clarke complained. 

“You can’t argue with me Clarke. Have you seen Lexa’s arms?” said Raven. At the mention of her arms, Lexa flexed her bicep and laughed. Clarke lost focus for a second, enraptured by the muscle. Strong women were definitely her weakness. 

“Clarke, focus!” said Jake, nudging his head into her leg. 

Lexa looked down at Jake, then back to Clarke, asking, “Focus on what?” 

Lying, Clarke said, “Food. Do you want everything just out so we could share, or plated up separately?” 

“I don’t trust us to share,” Lexa joked as Clarke rolled her eyes, putting everything on one plate. 

Once Lexa had left to go back to her own studio in halls, Clarke retreated to her room with Jake in tow. She glared at the fox as she collapsed onto her bed. He leapt up and sat a few feet away from her. 

“Why did you tell me to focus? What’s your problem with Lexa?” she asked him. He cocked his head to the side. 

“You’re losing focus when she’s around. Whenever she’s close, all you can think about is how good she smells or how neat her handwriting is, and today it got too far. You can’t let her distract you from your Uni work,” Jake explained. 

“I don’t know how she’s distracting me.” 

“You’re attracted to her. You can’t be because she’s your competition. You need to beat her.” 

“First of all, I’m not attracted to her. Secondly, we’re working together so she’s not my competition,” Clarke countered. 

“At the end, you’ll be sitting your own exams, so she is your competition. Clarke, I’m part of your soul, so you can’t lie to me that you’re not attracted to her.” The blonde hated that he was right. 

“Fine,” said Clarke, “I may be attracted to her, but that’s it.” 

“Hmmm,” Jake replied, sceptical but too tired to argue. Across campus, Lexa was having the same discussion with Flame.

It turns out that both their daemons were right. The other person was a huge distraction for them. Whenever they’d meet up to continue with their research, they’d end up spending most of their time bickering or having playful arguments. However, their daemons were slowly letting down their guards. Well, they’d at least stopped growling. It was during one of their study sessions over at Clarke’s flat that something seemed to change between them. It was nearing the end of November when all their data had been collected and they were ready to analyse. 

“So, I think we should use a t-test,” said Clarke, knowing that she was right. 

Huffing, Lexa said, “Nope, that’s impossible.” 

“How is it impossible? I swear you’re just being an awkward ass about this,” Clarke replied, pushing her chair back and storming over to her kettle. “I’d offer you a brew, but I’d rather you choke.” 

“But I’m thirsty,” Lexa complained, “And – this time – I’m not just being an ass; I do have a reason.” 

“Yeah well I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Now who’s being the ass,” said Lexa, also pushing her chair back to join Clarke at the counter. 

“I’ve told you; I’m not letting you have a drink,” said Clarke, a hint of playfulness in her voice. 

“I hate you,” Lexa said, leaning over the blonde to grab a mug. But Clarke’s hand grabbed the mug first, placing it out of Lexa’s reach. Swiftly, Lexa ran around the other side of Clarke, reaching for the mug. Once again, Clarke grasped it and slid it to the other side of the counter. “I will literally fight you,” Lexa warned, looking Clarke directly in the eyes. 

“In my own flat? That’s very rude,” said Clarke. 

Lexa felt Flame bump her head against Lexa’s calf, warning her against fighting the blonde. But Lexa was too deep in the argument for her to just give up. Besides, she actually was thirsty. 

“Lexa, don’t,” Flame warned, “You’ll regret it.” 

“Why will I regret it?” Lexa hissed. 

“You can’t risk it,” was all Flame could say, but Lexa was never one to listen to her sensible daemon. Instead, she waited a moment. Once the kettle had boiled and just before Clarke picked it up with a smug grin on her face, Lexa pounced. She grabbed Clarke by the waist, lifting her effortlessly off the ground and spinning her around. Then, she dropped her gently; spun back to the counter; grabbed the spare mug; dropped in a teabag and a sweetener; and reached for the kettle when she felt two arms wrap around her lower legs and start tugging her over. 

“Clarke, let go!” Lexa almost squealed, trying to maintain her balance. 

“Never!” shouted Clarke, tugging harder. But she tugged too hard. 

In less than a few seconds, Lexa was on the floor. Well, she was completely on top of Clarke who was on the floor. Lexa’s lower body was in between Clarke’s legs. Their stomachs and chests were flush against each other, with their faces only inches apart. They were so close that Lexa could feel Clarke’s breath on her face. Her hands were either side of Clarke’s head as a way of avoiding the blow to her face. If this was anyone else, Lexa would’ve immediately gotten onto her feet, apologised profusely, and helped the other person up. But this was Clarke. And Clarke was looking at her like that. Unconsciously, Lexa lipped her lips which didn’t go unnoticed by Clarke who couldn’t help but drop her gaze to the brunette’s mouth. She almost pleaded for Lexa to lean down and close those last few inches. Without realising, Clarke began raising her head a little as Lexa leant down. 

Suddenly, with an almighty crash, Raven bolted into the kitchen with Octavia in tow. The door slammed against the wall as they piled in. Immediately, Lexa leapt up from their position, brushed herself off and cleared her throat. When she looked at the two intruders, it was clear that Raven had forgotten what she was going to say the second she saw the pair splayed out on the floor in a compromising position. 

“Well,” began Raven, “I guess we were wrong, Octavia. They weren’t trying to kill each other like we thought.” Octavia was onlooking, clearly trying desperately hard not to laugh with her face reddening. 

“Oh no,” Clarke started, “We were trying to kill each other. I was mere seconds away from kicking her in the stomach.” She then picked herself up from the floor, stood beside Lexa, completely avoiding her gaze, and clicked the kettle on to boil the water again. 

“Hmm,” said Raven, clearly not believing what she was hearing, “I guess we’ll leave you to it then.” 

“Lexa, would you like a brew?” Clarke asked politely, still avoiding her gaze. 

“That would be great, Clarke,” Lexa replied. Raven narrowed her eyes at the pair. Nevertheless, she reopened the door and retreated to where her and Octavia were hanging out. The rest of their study time passed in an awkward silence and Lexa left Clarke’s flat an hour later with a sour taste in her mouth. 

Clarke turned towards Jake who was shaking his head at her. He’d warned her after all that Lexa would be a distraction. So, Clarke was sat in her room on her bed listening to sad music. It was times like these when she missed her dad. She was eternally grateful that her parents had made the decision to name her daemon after her dad. It meant that every time she looked at her little fox, it was like she was talking to her dad and asking for his advice. 

“Okay, fine,” Clarke started, “You were right. Lexa was a distraction from this assignment.” 

“I told you,” said Jake. He leapt up from his spot on the floor and climbed on top of Clarke’s bed, snuggling into her lap. Yawning, he added, “I like her though. Flame has also grown on me.” 

Clarke shot up into a sitting position, shouting, “What?” 

“Don’t act all surprised. I am a part of you so whatever you think, I also think the same.” 

“But you’re meant to be the wise one. I didn’t come to Uni to fall for anyone. I wasn’t looking for a relationship,” said Clarke. 

“You can’t choose these things, Clarke,” Jake said with a sigh. Defeated, Clarke flopped back down on her bed. 

“Lexa, you know this is a bad idea,” said Flame for the hundredth time. 

“I know,” Lexa replied simply. She was stood outside Clarke’s apartment building, her hand hovering over the keypad. She was nervous but she had to tell Clarke how she felt. She knew that Clarke felt somewhat the same, so what did she have to lose?

Flame answered that for her, “Your pride, your dignity, your emotionless front. Need I go on?” 

“Hey, don’t put me off,” said Lexa, “I want this; I want her.” 

Sighing, Flame said, “It’s your funeral.” She took a deep breath, punched the numbers into the keypad, and began climbing the stairs to Clarke’s flat. 

Raven was sat in the kitchen with Ship eating some instant noodles when she spotted someone standing outside their flat door. Slowly, she turned her head. She was put at ease when Ship bounced over to door, hopping happily. So, Raven got up from her chair and opened the door, revealing a stressed Lexa and an even more stressed snow leopard at her feet. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Raven asked, stepping aside to let Lexa pass. 

“I’m here to see Clarke,” said Lexa. Raven stared at her, waiting for her to expand. Lexa continued, “I like her, and I think we were about to kiss when you and Octavia came in.” 

“Oh,” said Raven, her smile doubling, “I knew it! Octavia owes me a fiver!” 

“Which room is hers?” asked Lexa, turning to open the door to the hallway. 

“Right at the bottom,” Raven replied, “Good luck!”

Clarke heard the hallway door open then unfamiliar footsteps rush down. She could also hear light padding in time with those footsteps. They kept getting closer and closer, which was weird. The person in the room next door never left his room unless he had a lecture. He wouldn’t even go into the kitchen to eat. So, who was in such a rush to get down the corridor? The footsteps halted right outside her door. She waited for the knock. Jake propped his head up from his position next to Clarke on the bed. They were both minutes away from sleep. 

“Who is it?” asked Jake in a whispered voice. Clarke could only shrug, equally as confused. Then, they heard a soft rapping at her door. 

Lexa was pretty sure she was hyperventilating, waiting for Clarke to come to her door. Eventually, she heard the mechanisms of the lock turn, then the handle get pushed downwards. The door cracked open and Lexa felt her heart racing at a dangerous pace. Finally, the door was fully open, revealing a tired looking but still very beautiful Clarke. Clarke was surprised. Why was Lexa at her door at half ten at night? 

“Hey,” Lexa breathed out. 

“Hi,” Clarke replied, still in shock, “What are you doing here?” 

“I don’t know,” Lexa said. Flame rolled her eyes dramatically. Jake looked between Clarke and Lexa, trying to work out what was going on. 

“For God’s sake, Lexa,” Flame complained, pushing past Clarke’s legs into her room, “Just kiss her.” 

Expectantly, Clarke looked up at the brunette. Jake had backed away slowly to join Flame behind the door where they couldn’t see their humans. Lexa made a mental note to chastise her daemon when she got back to her studio. 

“Lexa…” Clarke began, glancing down at the floor. Lexa looked up at Clarke, not trusting any words that would leave her mouth. “You can kiss me,” murmured Clarke. Lexa searched the blonde’s face for any sign of Clarke taking the mick but found none. So, Lexa decided to take the plunge and take a step forward towards Clarke. She placed her hands on Clarke’s face, pushing her head up to look into her eyes. Then, Clarke met her halfway, placing her lips upon Lexa’s. Lexa’s hands moved down around Clarke’s waist as Clarke’s hands got tangled in Lexa’s hair. They kissed for what felt like forever but was over too soon. From behind the door, they heard two small voices. 

“Finally,” said Jake and Flame in unison. 

Hours later, Lexa woke up with a huge smile on her face. She was tucked into bed, feeling warm and cosy. She turned over, snaking her arm around Clarke’s waist and placing a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder blade. The blonde stretched out a little and began turning over to face Lexa. 

“Good morning,” she croaked, her voice hoarse with sleep. 

“Hey,” said Lexa. Clarke cracked a smile at her. Lexa had never woken up next to someone before and it felt nice. She peeled back the duvet, stepping out of bed in a pair of Clarke’s bed shorts and t-shirt. She was glad they’d made the impromptu decision to stay over, because waking up in Clarke’s clothes gave her a new level of comfort she’d not felt before. She could get used to the blonde as her distraction.


End file.
